Uninformed
by Squadron
Summary: In a well thought out plot to obtain super villain notoriety, Squadron applies for the Injustice League, and to prove himself, takes the team, who does not yet know who he is, on a mission which will also serve his own nefarious purposes. Follow Squadron as he takes on this challenge and watch as his weaknesses come to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, I love the zero total reviews I've gotten. Thanks. It really helps me know what you guys want to see. Anyway, this is the third of the Squadron related stories which are not in particular sequence; as I suspect people want to know about his motives, if they're interested in him at all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You say you would make an addition to the team, Squadron?" The Red Tornado peered across the table in the conference room. It was empty but for them, bereft of all other Justice League members. A tall African American in a black suit with a red-orange helmet and matching sheathed sword stared right back, showing no expression.

"I have heard of recruitment opportunities available, Red Tornado. I trust that they have been filled, which would explain the hesitance to explore my proposal."

"Rather the contrary; we could always use more team members, but this is a very selective process."

"But of course."

"I'm afraid I do not yet have a firm grasp on your unique abilities. Perhaps you would like to shed a little light on the subject?"

"My arsenal includes an enchanted sword and helmet, which aid me in tactical planning and decreasing vulnerability of my soldiers."

"Skins of stone, you said, just like your predecessor."

"It's only natural to assume as much, but I want nothing to do with Legion. I may be his sidekick in all technical terms, but I have heard of defections in the past."

"So with these abilities, you could make the team immortal by leading it?

"I can assure they won't be killed by bullets, but they won't be as invulnerable as Superman."

"Ordinarily, we have new members prove themselves, in a sense, but the only way to demonstrate your strength would be to go on a provisionary mission with them."

"Perhaps that is best."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is the Endurance of Shu, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in no hurry to get out of here. Unless I fall in battle, which is hard enough as it is, I'm immortal. And even then I can be brought back to life." From what the guard could tell, a young man in a black suit and red helmet was talking nonsense with an inmate in an obvious costume under his uniform. Of course it was black, and had a lightning bolt or something. How typical.

"Are you interested, then? I'm sure I could aid in your exit, along with… everyone else."

"I can wait it out. Free everyone else; I can just serve all 194 life sentences to piss them off."

"Maybe their grandchildren, but some of us would really miss you on the battlefield."

"Why are you coming to me, then, why not go to Joker, or Ivy. They would be about ten times as eager, as they're in Arkham." Black Adam seemed to refuse to stand, as if it was all too trivial for him. The kind of thing happened when one was immortal, Squadron supposed. He had to close the deal.

"There's no middle ground, Black Adam. I need to know if I can join the Injustice league."

"And do so by leading it? That's a hell of a way to work your way up. The rest of the team will not be down for this."

"The rest of the team can take or leave my offer. You know as well as I that my powers center on leadership. I only need to lead in battle to establish the connection, so someone else can be the official leader if they want; I'm willing to take orders."

"I'll communicate this to the rest of the team, as you ask. If it were my decision, you'd be hired on a provisionary basis."

"I suppose that is the fairest thing to do, oh one with the Wisdom of Zhetu." The youth with the helmet and the scabbard was given his sword back on the way out, but stopped close enough to hear Black Adam the moment he touched his sword. The man posted to guard the room just stared at the man chained to the wall with a collar on his neck. The prisoner rolled over and began talking, as if he had some small electronic device. He was probably just crazy, thought the guard.

"I don't know about him, but his proposal is too good to disregard entirely. He goes on about battles, as if it's some kind of coordinated assault we do whenever those- What? Okay. Keep an eye on him, Red Arrow, the league can't let this one go entirely. He does have a patron super villain, after all."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Batman strode into the mountain without answering Red Arrow's query about what business he had with the team. Kaldur'ahm stood to greet him; Zatanna lacked the proper respect to bother. Batman wasted no time waiting for Connor to walk in with a 'busted' expression and a fresh bull's femur, presumably for Wolf. Luckily, Batman seemed to be in no hurry to question him, or at least not as much as he was to give them their newest mission.

"Robin's been kidnapped and the League cannot take action on this for the sole purpose of saving my sidekick, let alone commit political suicide, as he is being held by a bureaucrat in Star City. I believe he possesses valuable Intel, and we are responsible for each member of this team. The mission for you is to mobilize your available members to recover your team members."

"Well… none of us are doing anything. But are we to save more than one? I thought you said just Robin needed rescuing under the radar."Aqualad seemed to understand and drew attention away from Superboy for a second, who stepped out of the room and chucked the bone.

"Artemis and Red Arrow were with him on a mission, Red Arrow's radioed back; he should be back here soon. Where's the rest of the team?" The occupants heard a crash outside and all but Batman and Red Tornado flinched. The towering crimson robot volunteered for the question.

"The remainder of the team is otherwise occupied; however, I have an alternative suggestion. A new boy showed up and volunteered for the team." Zatanna smiled internally. From what she'd been told, it was nothing but girls joining for a while. Let's hope he's not taken.

"We should utilize all recourses at our disposal. Where is he? This could be a good chance for him to prove himself." As if on cue, a tall boy entered wearing a black pinstripe suit, red helmet, and sword. He pushed back his sleeve a little to reveal half a legitimate ivory watch. Zatanna looked up in disbelief. This party just got about 300% blacker. No objections here.

"You said to show up around now, Red Tornado? I've met a rather interesting character who seems to genuinely dislike me. I trust this is the team?" Speedy stepped in behind him with an angry look. Perhaps he'd done something to annoy Red Arrow. Zatanna hoped as much; Red Arrow was good at being unpopular, a skill he'd acquired by insinuating every single member of the team to be a spy.

"This is the portion of the team not assigned to any particular mission at the moment."Kaldur'ahm stood as he spoke. What sort of powers did this new arrival possess? There was no way Red Tornado would have not immediately congratulated any volunteer on his induction when he walked in the door without a curious past, questionable motives, or unusual powers. Batman seemed appreciative, but hastened to return to the subject at hand.

"The four of you can catch up later. You're all responsible for getting to Star city, however you choose, as M'gann is absent. You'll be able to use radios the entire time; the enemy has gone low-tech to avoid hacking and detection. Superboy, don't even think about it. You may need it later." Conner shoved something back into his jeans pocket and silently thanked God for the absence of Robin. Barking with a happy tone was heard outside. At the interrogative look on the team's faces as they collectively headed outside, he informed them that he'd planned on jumping all the way there but Batman had wisely suggested conserving his energy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sphere was quicker than expected. Turning into a motorcycle onto which Squadron had to awkwardly board as well had been a relatively good plan. At least Zatanna was able to magic her way over without needing to hang onto Conner. That would be _way _too much alone time for anyone but M'gann. Squadron was not gregarious as Superboy had hoped. He'd managed to give him a description of his powers, explaining why he had to join them on a proving grounds, Squadron didn't want to talk about how he got the sword and helmet, but did seem to want to know about everyone else. Always a strategist, Superboy guessed. On the attempt at describing everyone's abilities, Aqualad and he were simple enough, but Zatanna had quite a few gray areas, which seemed to annoy Squadron.

"What's your real name? We all have alternate identities for when we're going undercover."

"I thought you didn't know Robin's true name."

"Well, Robin sounds enough like a name anyway and that was because Batman didn't want us to know because he's got old enemies or something. What, did your mentor not want you to tell us as well?

"No. I don't have a mentor, he died and was evil." Squadron was looking off at Kaldur who had commanded fish to carry him or something.

"Whose sidekick are you, then? Did Legion create those weapons for you?"

"No, he wanted a Roman, I believe. But yes, Legion is effectively my patron, whether or not he indirectly brought about the death of my- How did you learn about Legion anyway? He's an obscure enemy of Green Lantern."

"The reason I don't have a real name is because I was created to replace Superman by Cadmus in a lab somewhere."

"But you're not as strong, can't fly, and don't have heat vision."

"I'm only about 16, bro. We're here." The team assembled at a multistory stone building. Squadron took off his sword and helmet and began to climb an industrial building's personal water tower, ditched his only assets up there, and descended, talking the whole way.

"We're using Roy as bait. I sent him ahead inside to pretend to be a security guard or something. We're going to have to do this out-costume, whether anyone likes it or not. Zatanna and Superboy just shrugged while Aqualad ran off to find a suit warehouse.

"So is it Star City City Hall, just Star City Hall, or some kind of other play on words like that?"

"Shut up, Zatanna. Never mind, tell me what all spells you know, anyway."

"I can… freeze water, duplicate people, tie people up,-"

"Good. I think I can use this" Zatanna had a slightly relieved expression but was still somewhat worried. Squadron seemed to be filing away the last sentiment along with everyone else's powers. _Dammit, it's so hard without the sword. My head is so full of irrelevant information ._A drowning girl, a sword across the throat of a person who wasn't threatening him, a steel arrow nearly impaling his eye.

"You seem like you've got a lot on your mind, is there something-

"Do you know what that sword does other than separate cells?" Zatanna stopped talking and gave an interrogative expression. She was choosing her words carefully, and looked as much.

"About 3 months ago a girl your age died and it was completely my fault. I'll be haunted by this the rest of my life, but I don't need her drowning wishes to come up in battle and compromise my objectivity. It is because the girl I love died and traffickers had something to do with it that I live only to swing my sword at small time mortal criminals." Zatanna was looking at the ground and mumbled something along the lines of _I had no idea_ and both stood until Aqualad came back in a gray pinstripe suit to hear further details of the plan. Superboy had not been listening, rather scouting out the building in an attempt to be useful to the strategy.

"There appears to be no back door. If we plan on escaping, this may me a problem."

"They might put you next to Kryptonite. Make one now, but break into an inconspicuous room." Superboy walked off in a vector. Squadron gathered them closely.

"First, the two of us, that's Kaldur and I…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zatanna picked up the phone and answered the call. A man in Toronto wanted to know why the major's office had closed off communication until now; Zatana made something up about being under need-to-know orders from the higher ups and apparently did not need to know. It seemed all the calls going to the reception desk were about how outsiders were getting suspicious about City Hall's activities and crime elevating in Star City. Maybe this was what normal peoples' lives were like.

All of a sudden, two well-dressed black youths strode right through the front doors. The attendants and security guards swarmed and asked them what business they had in City Hall, for of course, the mayor's office was extremely busy and that was exactly why there were no phone calls going in or out. The taller and darker of them had one thing to say.

"My qualifications can be explained in a phone call you're about to receive, as well as for my colleague." All busybodies in the room looked at Zatanna and the phone next to her rang. She nodded her head, a feigned interrogative expression slowly changing to one of understanding. Zatanna stood after politely hanging up, and announced to all the room this:

"Kings of Somalia and Tunisia, Syrus Hamilcar and Kaldur Hasdrubal, Star City Hall welcomes your no questions asked proposal for the sale of privately owned nuclear weapons for the preservation of peace within the United States under the leadership of Star City. We also humbly accept your gift of the disarmament codes for the entire world's nuclear weapons." Cameras snapped, inaudible questions were asked, and the briefcase Squadron was carrying got a whole lot more interesting.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Uninformed 2 final

Here's the second half; sorry for the wait. If you don't know, the italics are thought, Zatanna's in this event. Let me know what you think. Tell your friends. You know the drill.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

About 10 minutes ago Connor had hung up the phone, ending the call confirming he'd created an alternate exit and secured the real receptionist inside a wardrobe. She wouldn't take long to find, but they wouldn't need long with the plan Squadron had thought up on the way. He was now inside the building, after jumping from the other rooftop into a window, as it needed to be a call not coming from within. The window broke of course. _Can't make an omelet…_ He needed to find a way downstairs to tell Speedy the security guard of the plan, pretending to be an intoxicated prep school kid on his day off. He collected a big shard of glass and proceeded down the hallway, staggering. This just might work.

He eventually found, on the ground floor, a distinguished looking office with press interns trying to get in to see the occupants, who were probably Kaldur and Squadron. Sure enough, he found the two of them suavely discussing the planned conversation with the mayor of Star City, a trained monkey sitting on his shoulder. Wait, what? Superboy attempted X-ray vision, not for the first time, though he hadn't told anyone about that. He didn't need it to tell it was a Genomorph in a monkey suit, though. Great, the bad guys had technology stolen from Cadmus, pointing fingers at _mostly innocent_ researchers. Connor staggered through the now angrier press in the room, brandishing the shard of glass and pointed it at Star City's mayor.

"I… remember-you; you're from the research facility with those- mind controlling monkeys..." Security made an attempt to usher Superboy out of the room, but super strength makes one hard to move. Instead, he staggered over to Squadron and started bothering him.

"So I got this magic trick, right? I can pull a quarter out of someone's ear- look." He shoved a bug in Squadron's ear, turned it on, and pulled out the quarter Squadron had placed there a couple minutes ago, and allowed them to pull him out of the room. They dragged him down the hallway and then the stairs, Red Arrow waiting at the bottom with a latex glove.

"You're not… taking me to the holding cell where you put the prisoners, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Speedy pretended to be spitefully amused.

"Do you know who my father is? He plays golf with the mayor and the guy who gave him that mind controlling monkey. He saw right through the whole thing, and he's going to the governor about it today-"

"Shut up! What the mayor has on his shoulder is the business of his inner circle of security guards, not the governor." The other guards looked at one another.

"We haven't had the time to search him, we'd appreciate if it if you gave him a _full_ cavity inspection." Red Arrow nodded and escorted Superboy into a small windowless room.

"Kaldur and Squadron are in. There's a Genomorph on the mayor's shoulder, but I don't think Cadmus is involved."

"I suspected it was the wrong tree. Have you found out where they detained Artemis and Robin? They haven't let me look around at all"

"Then escort me around until we find it." The two of them walked out of the room and Red Arrow nodded to the other guards as he pushed Connor down the hallway and then the stairs. Upon the descent into the basement, they started looking for the captured teammates.

"We don't have much time before they get suspicious of Squadron and Aqualad. Look for anything conspicuous."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zatanna hurried to the area Superboy approximated the exit closet would be. A security guard mumbling suspicions to another security guard walked past as she saw the probable closet door.

"What are you doing here?" The security officer looked at her like she killed someone. Zatanna responded quickly enough.

"I've been asked to procure trillions of U.S. dollars from the vaults and to try not to run away with it. I wouldn't try that, though. They put a bomb in me that can kill everyone in a hundred meter radius if I leave the premises. So if you'll just-"The officer's wisdom bested his curiosity and left the scene. After something like ten minutes, she found the room and started making marks on the floor with her heels as she left the room and headed downstairs, where, optimistically, the prisoners might be kept. But when she arrived, it seemed Superboy and Red Arrow had discovered them already and the two of them were proceeding to carry them in the wrong direction.

"It's this way, Steve Martin." Red Arrow turned around sharply.

"That's a new demeaning, insulting arrow-related nickname." Superboy's expression revealed he was unfamiliar with Martin's routine.

"I'm pretty sure one of his earlier works involved wearing one of those arrow-through-head hat things." Zatanna mentioned as they collectively carried Robin and Artemis's poisoned bodies back to the exit closet.

"We need to get these two away from this disaster. From their obvious pain, hacking cough and small puncture wounds on the arms, I'd say they've got some kind of Hemotoxic chemical attacking their lungs making hard to draw breath. Our chances of discovery increase dramatically by the second. This could turn into a warzone, especially if Kaldur and Squadron manage to escape intact and with all the codes. Already, they're probably wondering why we went the completely wrong direction. Zatanna and Red Arrow agreed with Superboy and no longer had any desire to disagree with his powers of observation. Red Arrow boarded an ambulance with the unconscious heroes to ensure their trip to the hospital, secrecy of identities and safe return to the cave.

"All that's left is for Squadron to get Kaldur and himself out quietly. If there's going to be a fight, we'll need to get out of the city. We don't want innocents or moderately guilty people involved, even if they are proud and hunger for power."

"Yeah… but how can he?" Superboy did not answer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"If I may, it would be beneficial to both parties to see the transaction funds. We simply can't give you the codes for the weapons if we aren't quite sure you have the number we requested." Well, that's brilliant. Kaldur was catching on to the plan, and fortunately so, a king not dominating something, even a conversation, would surely look suspicious. Zatanna was not going to return and Squadron knew it. Leaving in an outrage would be a bad idea, but going off to look for her might work…

"If you could just pardon us, good sirs and ladies, we must go see how well that explosive worked, or if it did at all. Perhaps, as it has not yet gone off you will not wish to accompany-"Squadron's irises shrunk suddenly and he stopped talking. Kaldur waited a second and finished for him, noting in passing the king regularly had small bouts of epilepsy. The two stood, Squadron with some help, and exited the press room. At the pleading from the mayor's office not to leave, Kaldur insisted they would only be a minute and that the office had disappointed him. Besides, it seemed King Syrus could use some additional Opium. It was a safe move, as no one really wants to get addicted to a drug they don't sell anymore. Once outside Kaldur queried as to what was going on in Squadron's head, at which point he actually responded.

"There was a white girl asking questions, with a bit of a French accent. I think she said _je ne sais pas, _or something like that. Bad memories follow a _Not now, anytime but now_. It would be better if I had my sword." Kaldur was looking at him awkwardly as they reunited with the rest of the group.

"What, it's not like I sleep with it or anything like that. It's probably just temporary." The rest of the dispatch looked at him awkwardly as he grabbed the sword and helmet Superboy had fetched for him.

"We don't want to look conspicuous; there's still a chance at getting off scot-free." At Superboy's comment he had already sent Sphere home, Squadron gave the slightest of respectful nods and stole a van he "suspected" one of the Star City Hall employees owned. Kaldur drove with Superboy riding shotgun. Zatanna and Squadron crouched awkwardly in the soundproof back, with, coincidentally, all the shotguns.

"Is this some kind of mobile armory?"

"It probably is just evidence of their control of all the gangs in the area. I recognize the shells, and it explains how your friends were abducted from the hospital. These bastards are no more than small- time organized criminals." A long silence followed. The murderer Artemis and Robin were sent to track down and apprehend had shown apparent interest in the gangs in Star City. The young man trying to sleep across from her seemed to have super-leadership capabilities, but he wasn't trying to lead gangs. Rather, he was investigating them, and Squadron had said something about killing a girl… possibly with a French accent. What was the name on the file Batman handed Artemis? Descartes? Squadron's eyes opened suddenly.

"Could it have been a bad dream, perhaps?"

"Quite. But I'm going back to sleep."

"Do you always dream about her dying?" Zatanna couldn't explain why she asked him if she tried.

"No. Sometimes it's one of Legion's memories; he probably knew the helmet would live after him; sometimes it's another death for which I'm responsible, and sometimes I dream of my ancestors fighting Romans with superior battle strategies. All my dreams are mistakes, effectively." Zatanna was lost in thought as Squadron resumed sleeping. _Could this guy really be a murderer? But all the people he killed were mortal criminals… They say when you start thinking in a dream, things start not making sense and your brain wakes you up. Was the reality where Squadron had any intention of joining The Team just an idle dream?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the van coming to a screeching halt, Squadron waking from his sleep in a cold sweat and Superboy informing that they had just encountered a small army.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Zatanna, make as many Kaldurs as possible. They are to direct water at hostiles once they are in a position to do so. Superboy, the power lines are all yours." Superboy nodded as they all exited the van at the sounding of a megaphone.

"Squadron, long time no see! How's it been with your attempts at finding someone to take you in? Surely you haven't forgotten I made you an offer, or have you and you wanted something… more." Kaldur deviated off to climb the water tower while Superboy drifted towards the gargantuan steel power line supporters. Zatanna followed Squadron, deciding it was possible to cast the duplication from anywhere.

"So, Blackout, it seems you have your own army now. Pity they're a bunch of mortals with guns. There was a reason you were in Star City the entire time, not just to help me." _What? Did this guy help Squadron? Well, he did say he was trying to recruit him. _"Unfortunately for you, though, I have a few people of my own. And of course, my strategies do not consist of simple out-numbering. Zatanna here can clot your blood with ice, if it's necessary to neutralize you, or just tie you up.

"Well, that's just fine and dandy, but can your people take a hit? Superboy doesn't seem to have to worry about anything, but this girl seems a little… mortal" Blackout produced a submachine gun and fired a burst into her chest mid-incantation. Zatanna nearly had a heart attack, but the bullets bounced off. Where her clothes were damaged revealed yellow stone, which spiraled back inward. Blackout appeared genuinely impressed.

"And that's my power. I can personally guarantee you; your bullets won't work on my soldiers."

"Luckily for me, I happen to have something… more." Blackout shoved Squadron away and lifted his hood to reveal completely black eyes and took hold of Zatanna, who spat in his eyes and spoke the freezing incantation while Squadron distracted him with a blow to the head.

"Open fire!" Blackout fell to the ground and struggled to remove bits of ice from his eyes. Thousands of rounds collided with each of the four of them, but the result was the same. Impacted areas of skin would instantly turn to stone and they remained effectively undamaged. Kaldur announced he was now on top of the water tower and Superboy seemed to be ready as well. Zatanna created about six Kaldur clones, which jumped off in rapid succession, passing gallons of water down in a chain, soaking all hostiles in minutes. Superboy ripped up a power line and leapt into their midst.

"Wait, won't that kill them?"

"Have you ever heard of a transformer? Nicolai Tesla?"

"I was thinking more Michael Bay…"

"Engineers who construct power line supports are under specific orders to install transformers, which can limit the flow of electricity, preventing acts of domestic terrorism like these from being lethal." Zatanna looked at her feet again as the group reassembled around the incapacitated Blackout.

"Mortals don't have a chance against anyone as powerful as Superboy. Were you just firing to kill everyone else out of spite, or did you not know?" _Alright how the hell did he even think of that?_

"Answer me this, Squadron. Were you absolutely sure the bullets would bounce off, or might they have stuck in, but still not done any damage?" _What is _he _trying to say?_

_ "_So you outfitted your men with Kryptonite tipped rounds and actually might have killed him, was it not that I was relatively sure that with the velocity bullets travel, they would harmlessly bounce off and not have time to affect him." _It's a battle of super genii. I give up. _One of the phones rang in the van as Zatanna was binding Blackout head to foot. Kaldur picked up to hear Artemis try to get out a few sentences as Red Tornado's incoming call was requesting override.

"Kaldur! Thank God, I need to talk to you about Squadron. Batman says I'm still technically delirious, but I know what I saw.

"I'm sorry, Artemis, Red's calling and he technically outranks you." Kaldur switched lines.

"That will be Red Tornado, responding to the victory I reported with the bug in my ear. He took a red listening device from his ear and destroyed it. He'll want to see me, so I'll just be going. He mumbled something inaudible into the bug, dropped it, and strode off to one of the cars Blackout's men took as Superboy was loading the restrained Blackout into the back of the van.

"Aqualad? I believe a promotion is in order for Squadron. After leading you to victory, he is now welcome to join the team as its leader." Zatanna was lost in thought. Artemis, Robin, and Red Arrow could easily have won against normal people with guns, even if Blackout was with them. _But what if Squadron was there to tip the scales?_ He had mentioned something about their meeting before… the pieces were fitting together unpleasantly well. She watched him making his way towards an empty car, picking keys off an unconscious body ready for the local prison. It wouldn't be that hard to freeze him, or even tie him up. He probably already turned off the effects of the helmet; she could take the shot at any time. What had Artemis wanted to say? It was probably something about Squadron being a bad guy. But if Squadron was evil, why would he want to take down Blackout, the gangs and Star City Hall? _Did he really hate small-time criminals that much?_ He'd said something about the girl dying being their general fault… was there something between them. He was in the car, but there was still time.

"Guys, I think Squadron might have been involved in Artemis's and Robin's case. They were kidnapped from a hospital. He probably didn't do it, but maybe he put them in it."

"What? How can you-" Superboy was confused and angry.

"The victims of the murderer they were chasing had sword wounds. It probably wasn't anything personal, but maybe when he knew they were onto him, he was just trying to get away.

"We have three cell phones! Why wouldn't Artemis have called the one of the other ones if it was that drastically important?" Squadron drove off, leaving behind the ear bug, which Zatanna picked up. Zatanna rode home in the back in silence, feeling awful. She took out her phone on when they were almost back to the cave. Maybe she could find Squadron on the internet somewhere. It didn't turn on. It wouldn't turn on. She broke it open and cried. The battery had been removed and was lying next to her.

"I'm sorry, Zatanna, I'll admit some of the pieces fit together, but-"

"Dammit, Connor, check your phone! It was Kaldur's that received the call, right?" Connor sighed and took out his phone. The battery was sitting in the pocket on the door. Connor swore under his breath and they reached the cave. Robin and Artemis were waiting for them outside.

"Yeah, we figured it out. But by that time, he'd already decided to return separately. We were in the car before Zatanna removed all doubt." Connor filled him in on everything, Red Tornado and Batman listening intently as well. Batman conceded if one thing was certain, they had encountered a brilliant enemy. Zatanna spoke up.

"His weakness is losing that sword. He's on a personal vendetta against small-time criminals because they brought about the death of someone he loved. When he doesn't have the sword, all the useless information floods back into his head and he remembers the girl drowning."

"Wait, didn't he say he'd be returning here? Maybe he doesn't know we know we're onto him." Batman announced his misgivings.

"No, Aqualad said 'Artemis' in his presence. If Artemis is in any state to talk, he's going to avoid anyone who knows her." Robin's hopeful expression disappeared. Superboy had a question too, though.

"_Qui bene_?" Batman understood the question, being fluent in detective-speak. Red Tornado translated the old Latin expression for the rest of the team.

"Who stands to benefit? Where do Squadron's loyalties lay? It makes sense he'd do this for some other reason than not liking normal criminals and Blackout."

"It's possible he's with the Injustice League. We did some research on him and he briefly visited Black Adam in prison."

"Let's go. We don't have a moment to lose; he might already be back with him, reporting the victory. Robin and Artemis are in no fit state to travel, Red Arrow, you make sure the two of them don't leave." Batman, Red Tornado, and what members of The Team were present headed out. It was a futile effort, perhaps they knew, perhaps they weren't sure, but Red Arrow was certain as he helped Robin and Artemis empty the van and seal off evidence. He tucked the red listening device away before either of them noticed. They were calling Star City P.D. to pick up the unconscious bodies as Red Arrow slipped into the memory of Squadron's impeccable plan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"By my understanding, you're Red Arrow." Speedy was almost to the cave and shouldn't have turned around to behold Squadron, whom he'd met hours earlier. He lunged and nearly stabbed Squadron, who laughed, stood aside and resumed talking.

"You have a lot to fear from me, but not right now. I know where your loyalties lay."

"Where would that be?"

"They're lounging about everywhere. I know you're with the Injustice League, here, and you even made a deal with Blackout. You see, archer, I'm perfectly aware you put on this act of being a lone wolf, but I can hear well to a greater extent than you expect. You were always the mole, helping out the allies of the Injustice League even now. It seems you're on everybody's speed dial."

"What do you hope to do here? Blackmail me?"

"No, no I hope we can have a mutual nondisclosure agreement. And to the first question, I hope to prove myself to the Injustice League by eliminating Blackout's operation, which is to say pulling the strings of Star City's grand puppeteer. I'll also need a team to assist me, so I'll be recruiting whoever is here. It's in your best interest to go along with us, as removing this power-hungry village idiot is a victory for both Leagues." Squadron smiled and strode into the cave ahead of him. _Damn, he's good at this._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a few hours, the dispatch returned without Squadron's head on a spit, as expected. Zatanna pulled him aside and asked Red Arrow what it was Squadron mumbled into the bug. Probably some kind of Brit lit reference, with his track record. He let the last seconds on the bug's memory play. Tears again.

"_Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heav'n."_


End file.
